As a container that stores substrates such as semiconductor wafers, a substrate storing container has been known conventionally that has a container main body, a lid body, an interior component, and an exterior component.
The container main body has a tubular wall portion in which a container main body opening portion is formed at one end, and in which the other end is closed. A substrate storing space is formed in the container main body. The substrate storing space is formed by being surrounded by the wall portion and can store a plurality of substrates. The lid body can be removably attached to the container main body opening portion and can close the container main body opening portion. Substrate support plate-like portions which constitute an interior component are provided at the wall portion so as to form a pair in the substrate storing space. When the container main body opening portion is not closed by the lid body, the substrate support plate-like portions can support edge portions of a plurality of substrates in a state in which adjacent substrates are arranged in parallel to be spaced by a predetermined interval.
A front retainer which constitutes the interior component is provided at a part of the lid which faces a substrate storing space when the container main body opening portion is closed. When the container main body opening portion is closed by the lid body, the front retainer can support edge portions of the plurality of substrates. Since the front retainer as an interior component supports the edge portions of the substrates in this way, high dimensional precision is required. Furthermore, a back side substrate support portion is provided at the wall portion so as to form a pair with the front retainer. The back side substrate support portion can support edge portions of a plurality of substrates. When the container main body opening portion is closed by the lid body, the back side substrate support portion retains a plurality of substrates in a state in which adjacent substrates are arranged in parallel to be spaced apart by a predetermined interval, by supporting the plurality of substrates in cooperation with the front retainer.
The wall portions of the container main body includes a back wall, an upper wall, a lower wall, a first side wall, and a second side wall. A positioning member that constitutes an exterior component is fixed at the lower wall. The positioning member has a V-shaped groove and a support member that supports the substrate storing container is engaged with the groove. With regard to the positioning member as an exterior component, high dimensional precision is not required like that for the front retainer as an interior component that supports the substrates. The substrate storing container is transported in a state of the substrate storing container being supported by the support member due to the engagement of the support member with the groove. Furthermore, the substrate storing container in which the substrates are stored is stored in a container storing bag, the whole of which is sealed and transported by air, etc. The substrate storing container having such an exterior component has been disclosed in PCT International Publication No. WO2013/025629.
Patent Document 1: Pamphlet of PCT International Publication No. WO2013/025629